Lovers The Different Dimension:
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Lucy escapa de su dimencion tras ser atacada, viaja hasta otra dimencion en busca de Natsu, para cumplir una leyenda de su pueblo, el es el unico capas de salvar su mundo, antes de que "La Muerte" se apodere de todas las dimenciones. pero, algo mas pasara en ese viaje, ambos descubriran que, han nacido para estar juntos, pero, ¿Podran estar juntos? /Porfa denlen una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers The Different Dimension:

Capítulo 1:

~ A Different Dimension~

**En la dimensión de la magia… **

-¡Lucy no!- gritaba un pelinegro desesperado, la rubia callo al frio suelo de golpe

- ¡Lucy!- grito el pequeño gatito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡para la estas matando, Natsu!- Erza estaba muy mal herida y no tenía casi poder mágico.

-¡nunca te lo perdonare!- le grito el peli rosado golpeándola, ella escupía sangre, ya no podía más, se merecía todo aquello.

-lo siento…- le susurro ella enfureciéndolo aún más.

-¡nunca debí confiar en ti, nos traicionaste! ¡Dijiste ser parte de nuestra familia!- la agarró del cuello, ella respiraba con dificultad.

-mátame… me lo merezco… yo mate a tu padre… yo mate a Ul… fue mi culpa todo lo que le paso a Ultear y Jellal, soy la causante de todo el sufrimiento de Fairy Tail… soy…- Natsu apretaba con más fuerza su cuello asfixiándola- soy… "La muerte"- susurro ella, los ojos de Natsu reflejaban todos sus sentimientos, odio, pasión, dolor, rechazo, rencor, y sobre todo, amor, él estaba enamorado de ella, comenzó a llorar y la soltó asiéndola caer bruscamente al suelo, se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda mientras ella tosía.

-no puedo hacerlo… no puedo matarte… aunque quiera… aunque pueda… nunca me lo perdonaría…. ¡nunca podría perdonarme MATAR A LA MUJER QUE AMO!- grito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, el Maestro lo miro serio. La rubia se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a reír, había enloquecido, o mejor dicho, ya estaba loca desde hacía varios años.

-eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, tienes la oportunidad de tu vida de vengarte, pero no, tu solo te preocupas por tus sentimientos, como he dicho, yo soy la causante de todas las muertes, además, tenía planeado seguir matando a más personas, como… a Jellal por ejemplo- miro de reojo a Erza la cual abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó, Lucy se levantó y la enfrento con la mirada- o Juvia, y como no olvidarme de Charle, quería hacerlos sufrir, que sufran aún más y así, poder recuperar mi gran poder, ¡mucho mayor que el mismo Zeref!- los demás la miraron sorprendidos, si esa Lucy a la cual conocieron ya no existía, o mejor dicho nunca existió.

-¡nunca lo logras!- grito Erza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrió hacia ella y la atravesó con una espada, nunca se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡Lucy!- grito Natsu dándose vuelta, Erza quito su espada de la espalda de la rubia, su cuerpo callo mientras lloraba.

-gracias por todo… por fin… me he librado de esta maldición…- susurro cayendo como una muñeca de trapo al suelo, una luz negra salía de ella y desaparecía en el cielo negro- Natsu… te amo…- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos con una leve sonrisa, el peli rosado abrió sus ojos de par en par, el maestro se les acerco.

-Lucy estaba poseída por "La Muerte", esa era su maldición al nacer una noche de Luna llena bajo una gran tormenta, muriendo era la única forma de librarse de la maldición antes de que "La Muerte" pueda recuperar sus poderes originarios- le dijo el maestro, Natsu callo de rodillas al suelo, frente a ella, mirándola incrédulo.

-entonces… ella no era la causante de todo esto… era su maldición… entonces… ¡ella no merecía morir, podríamos haber buscado la manera de deshacernos de su hechizo!- grito conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero le fue imposible, se echó a llorar sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

-aun así… nunca hubiesen encontrado otra manera de deshacer su maldición, pero… mírala bien Natsu… ha sido capaz de sonreírte hasta el final, he incluso, ha correspondido tus sentimientos- el maestro intentaba ser fuerte, no llorar, él era el único sustento que tenían sus mocosos. Pero, le dolía la perdida de la rubia, había hecho tanto por él, como el por ella, había cambiado a Natsu por completo.

-de que vale saber sus sentimientos se ella jamás volverá a estar a mi lado…- murmuro entre llantos el peli rosado.

* * *

**En la dimensión de tecnología y magia…**

-¡no Natsu no lo agás, por favor!- le suplicaba una rubia, lucía una hermosa corona en su cabeza y uno de los mejores vestidos, la sala estaba llena de personas, ese era el día de su coronación.

-¡ya te he dicho que no me llames por ese nombre, nada me detendrá, de ahora en más el mundo será mío!- le grito, la rubia se asustó, su peli rosado amigo cambiaba poco a poco, sus cabellos rosados, que tanto amaba, se convertían en negros, sus ojos verdes que la habían enamorado desde la primera vez que la rescato ahora eran rojos, como la sangre.

-Natsu… por favor… dijiste que me amabas y que nunca me arias daño alguno- intento caminar hacia él, pero, unos guardias se interpusieron delante de ella.

-Tsk, ¿y tú creíste lo que te decía? Eres una estúpida, no mereces ser llamada "Princesa de las cuatro dimenciones"- la rubia negó desesperada, conteniendo las lágrimas- apártense de ella- les ordeno a los guardias, quienes se pusieron a la defensiva, pero, de repente, sus sombras se movieron y comenzaron a subir por las piernas de los guardias, que, poco a poco los fueron jalando y subsanando. La rubia lo miraba aterrada.

-princesa… escape…- susurro uno de sus guardias antes de desaparecer.

-¿y tú obedecerás sus órdenes no?- pregunto el peli rosado caminando hacia ella- Lucy, te propongo algo, cásate conmigo y te convertirás en la reina del nuevo mundo- ella negó con la cabeza retrocediendo.

-no… nunca…- susurro- ¡Nunca lo are!- grito-¡protegeré a mi reino cueste lo que cueste, nunca sedera ante ti!- grito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a el- ¡ARE REALIDAD LA LEYENDA, IRE A LA OTRA DIMENCION, NO SE CUANTO ME TARDE EN ENCONTRAR A QUIEN NOS SALBARA, PERO OS JURO COMO PRINCESA DE LAS DIMENCIONES QUE REGRESARE!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas, el la miro incrédulo antes de pegar una gran carcajada.

-¿y cómo se supone que lo aras? Hasta donde se no hay tecnología ni magia tan avanzada como para viajar por las dimensiones- le dijo el caminando lentamente hacia ella, ella sonrió.

-hay dos formas de usar mi Urano Metria, como un poder fatal dispuesto a matar a cualquiera o… viajes a distintas dimensiones con el "Espejo de Kanna"- Natsu rio, una risa fría, cruel sin sentimiento alguno, la rubia se puso a la defensiva.

-el "Espejo de Kanna" nunca existió, vamos Lucy, no te resistas, sé que me amas, cásate conmigo, si no lo haces por las buenas, te juro que lo aras por las malas, Lucy Heartfilia- la rubia rio, Natsu era un tonto.

-¿y tú qué sabes, Natsu Dragneel?- le pregunto sacando un pequeño espejo del tamaño de su mano lo coloco delante suyo.

-no puede ser…- susurro este, pero fue tarde, la rubia cerro sus ojos e inhalo todo el aire posible. Comenzó a decir el hechizo, un gran círculo mágico apareció debajo suyo, su poder mágico era increíble, superaba a los de los diez magos santos. Esa chica ocultaba un gran poder mágico en su interior.

-_ Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._ _Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_ _Hazte conocer a mí _ _O Tetrabiblos... Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._ _Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola O ochenta y ocho signos... Brillen!_- abrió sus ojos, en su ojo izquierdo tenía un pequeño círculo mágico dorado- ¡**URANO METRIA!**- grito antes de que todo el castillo se iluminara de aquella luz dorada.

-¡princesa!- grito una sirvienta, la rubia miro por última vez a su amado peli rosado antes de desaparecer.

-te amo…- susurro.

* * *

**~*Relata Lucy*~**

Todo parece estar conectado, no importa que Dimension sea, todas están conectadas, esto tenía que pasar, mi otra yo debía morir por ser poseída por "La Muerte" para que ella se dirigiese a mi Dimension y poseyera a Natsu. Todo estaba conectado, como decía aquella leyenda "_La nueva princesa de las dimensiones viajara en busca de su guerrero, perteneciente a otra Dimension, junto a él, vencerán a La muerte y restauraran la paz en las dimensiones, pero, algo más pasara, algo que tendrán que sacrificar, ambos nunca podrán estar juntos, viven en diferentes mundos"_. Todavía entiendo muy poco de aquella leyenda, pero, lo único que sé, es que tengo que encontrar a aquel guerrero escabulléndome por esta Dimension y observando cada pasó que da aquel gremio de magos. He llegado justo un mes después de la muerte de mi otra yo, quien sabe cómo estarán sus amigos, solo se, que alguien me ha llamado la atención. Un muchacho de cabellos rosados, en su cuello lleva una bufanda, pero, al sacársela, pude ver su cicatriz, no había duda, él era de quien tanto hablaba la leyenda. Tomaría mi tiempo, lo observare, quiero ver si estoy en lo correcto.

**~Fin relato Lucy~**

* * *

Alguien observaba a Natsu desde las sombras, lucía una capa negra, su rostro estaba cubierto, el había ido al cementerio con sus amigos, llevaba un ramo de flores, se paró enfrente de la tumba de su amada para dejarle las flores con dolor. Aquella muchacha apretó sus labios fuertemente para evitar llorar, pero le fue imposible, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, le dolía verlo de aquella manera, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Jellal se percató de ella, se separó de Erza quien lo miro confundida, le mintió con lo primer que se le cruzo por la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo hacia aquella muchacha. Natsu lloraba desconsolado, Erza lo abrasaba con cariño. Nadie había superado la muerte de Lucy. Al salir del cementerio, justo en la puerta, tirado, estaba el diario de la rubia, se sorprendió al verlo allí, lo agarro y abrió en la última página, la cual decía con su perfecta caligrafía "Puerta del Consejo mágico".

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la pelirroja, Natsu la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé…- susurro, intercambiaron una mirada.

-deberíamos ir- susurro Gray pensativo.

Jellal corría detrás de aquella muchacha, emitía un extraño y gran poder mágico, el viento soplaba e intentaba quitarle la capucha. Ella se detuvo en seco al sentir la presencia del peli azul, el cual trago saliva u se le acerco aún más.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto- ¿Por qué emites un gran poder mágico?- pregunto, ella se dio vuelta sin destapar su rostro.

-esa es mi magia- susurro con voz áspera, Jellal se puso serio.

-¿podrías mostrarme tu rostro?- pregunto, ella asintió, lentamente se sacó su capucha, al verla él se quedó quieto, empalideció de golpe, ella debía de estar muerta. No lo entendía, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**Este fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de Katy Perry E.T :3 y a la vez, estaba releyéndome el manga de Fairy Tail (SPOLIER) cuando la Lucy del futuro aparece, y no sé por qué empecé a pensar en varias dimensiones y mundos al estilo Mirai Nikki, y me surgió esta idea. La capa de Lucy es idéntica a la Lucy del futuro :3 espero que les haya gustado y comenten porfis :3**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Lucy (muerta): ¡apenas empezaste el fic y ya me mataste! ¿en que estabas pensando?**

**Naomi-chan: ¿Qué tiene? Quería hacerlo interesante, y a ti ni te necesito.- mas sincera yo xD-**

**Lucy (Muerta): ¿Qué? Me hubiese gustado aunque sea besar a Natsu –llorisqueando en una esquina-**

**Naomi-chan: ya cállate, eso es trabajo de tu otra yo- le golpea la cabeza-**

**Lucy (muerta): Naomi mala! Waaa!- comienza a llorar, la miro con cansancio y le vuelvo a pegar-**

**Naomi-chan: que va. Gracias por leer otra vez :D- cara de feliz cumpleaños-**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres tu?

Capitulo 2:

~¿Quién eres tu?~

Natsu no dudo ni un instante y fue hacia la puerta del consejo mágico, le intrigaba saber que estaba pasando, no solo a él, sino que a Erza también, estuvieron allí todo el día, la noche había caído y había una espesa neblina, revisaron de punta en punta el diario de la rubia, pero nada, solo decía aquello, lo demás, estaba escrito en un idioma que no pudieron descifrar. Jellal llego en ese instante, corriendo hacia Erza. Natsu se apoyó contra la puerta, pero, en aquel instante se abrió y se calló bruscamente al suelo.

-Natsu, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Erza ayudándolo a levantarse, el asintió con la cabeza, miro hacia la puerta, de allí, salió una mujer encapuchada.

-al final has decidido hacerlo…- susurro Jellal, aquella mujer dio unos pasos hacia Natsu, Erza miro a Jellal de reojo- Princesa, todo estará bien- le susurro, ella se dispuso a asentir.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Natsu, ella corrió poco a poco su capucha, sus ojos chocolates demostraban el dolor que sentía, el rencor y el amor hacia aquella persona, los demás se quedaron quietos al verla, sus hermosos cabellos dorados cayeron con elegancia por su espalda, eran un poco más largos de lo habitual, su rostro pálido tanto como su manos, su mirada llena de dolor.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron al unísono Happy y Natsu, los cuales ya se estaban largándose a llorar.

-no, ella es otra Lucy- les interrumpió Jellal, ella asintió lentamente.

-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, "Princesa de las cuatro dimensiones", provengo de la primera dimensión, la cual fue atacada por mi mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel, necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, Natsu te neseci…- la rubia no pudo terminar la oración que callo desmayada al suelo.

-¡Lucy!- grito el peli rosado arrodillándose a su lado-¡Lucy, oye despierta Lucy!- sacudió su cuerpo, Jellal se le acerco y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-tranquilo, se ha desmayado por cansancio, me ha contado que últimamente no ha dormido ni comido, de haber sido una princesa y estar acostumbrada a la mejor comodidad para ella le ha costado acostumbrarse a vivir así- Natsu asintió y cargo incrédulo a Lucy, no entendía, ella debía de estar muerta, tampoco entendía que quería decir con la primera dimensión.

* * *

Por lo que Jellal le había contado, ella había escapado de su dimensión, gracias a que "La muerte" había poseído a su mejor amigo, tendría que hacer verdad una leyenda de su pueblo, encontrar a un guerrero quien la ayudase a liberar su pueblo, ella era la Lucy de ese mundo, una Lucy completamente distinta a la que ellos conocían, una Lucy perteneciente a la realeza por derecho. Natsu se había quedado toda la noche en el gremio, viéndola dormir, ella era la réplica exacta de su Lucy, de la Lucy a la cual tanto amaba, pero, en el fondo, algo le decía que ella no era Lucy, la que él conocía, aun así, había decidido cuidarla. Pero al instante, callo dormido, había tenido un duro día. Al despertarse y no verla en la enfermería salió directo hacia afuera. El busco con la mirada pero nada, Mirajane se le acercó.

-¿buscas a Pandora?- le pregunto, el arqueo una ceja y lo miro confundido.

-¿Pandora?- pregunto, Mirajane rio.

-lo siento, para distinguirla la hemos llamado por su segundo nombre, Lucy está en el baño dandose un buen baño, la pobre se veía exhausta y estresada- Natsu asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba junto a Erza y Jellal.

-no ha querido hablar con nadie, ha pedido que la dejemos sola en el baño, siempre que le preguntamos algo nos responde con un "si Natsu no está presente no puedo decir nada", esa chica quiere algo contigo- le dijo Erza, él se sonrojo y desvió su mirada algo avergonzado.

-puede ser…- murmuro asiendo enfadar a Erza.

-¡oye!, que se parezca a Lucy no quiere decir que tenga buenas intenciones, además, ha actuado muy fría con nosotros, tsk que desconsiderada- Erza estaba cabreada, Natsu no le había prestado atención, Jellal miraba a Erza con cansancio, tendría que entender a Lucy quiera o no, si ella había decidido hablar con Natsu tendría que soportarlo. Desde la muerte de Lucy, Erza había sido el único sustento para él, era como su hermana mayor, una muy celosa hermana mayor.

-lo se… he sido muy desconsiderada, lo siento- susurro la rubia mirando hacia el suelo, quien estaba detrás de ellos. Lucía un elegante moño que recogía sus cabellos en una cola, dejando dos mechones a ambos lados del rostro, un short rojo, corto, bastante corto para su gusto, le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tenía una remera roja de mangas largas con escote en V, que resaltaban sus atributos, unas botas altas rojas, Natsu se paró de golpe, ella se veía deslumbrante, su rostro estaba rojo.

-¡Lucy!- le dijo llamando su atención, la rubia lo miro con ojos llorosos y le sonrió antes de correr hacia él y abrasarlo sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a Erza.

-¡Natsu-sama!- grito abrasándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, el peli rosado se sonrojo. Erza se paró de golpe sorprendida.

-y ahora te comportas linda y cariñosa, hace unos cuantos minutos atrás eras más fría que el hielo- se quejó ella, Lucy la miro de reojo sin separarse del peli rosado, el cual le correspondió el abraso, la mirada de Lucy era posesiva y llena de odio.

-Lucy, ya, ¿quieres comer algo?- le pregunto Natsu, ella se separó de él y negó con la cabeza.

-no, estoy bien- le contesto con un tono dulce de voz, pero, al instante su estómago rugió, el rio, ella enrojeció al instante a causa de la vergüenza.

-toma asiento, Mirajane, tráele algo para comer- le peliblanca asintió, la rubia lo miro nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-n-no es necesario, Natsu-sama, estoy bien- el negó con la cabeza obligándola a sentarse.

-necesitas recuperar fuerzas, ahora, cuéntame, ¿en realidad eres de otro mundo?- su mirada cambio completamente, de pasar de ser tierna, inocente y picara, paso a una llena de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación.

-si- su voz se volvió fría, sin sentimiento alguno, ella bajo su mirada- el día de mi coronación, mi mejor amigo fue poseído por "La muerte" por segunda vez, ya de niño el había sido la primera persona que poseyó "la muerte", no me han querido decir la manera en que se la han quitado, pero, me mantuvieron informada que si el nuevo portador de "La muerte" moría, esta volvería a él, y eso fue lo que paso, todo está conectado, Lucy ha muerto y "la muerte" ha regresado a donde pertenece, como dice la leyenda de mi pueblo, _"solo un guerrero de otra Dimension podrá salvarnos, la Princesa de las cuatro dimensiones viajara en su búsqueda, ella sabrá quien es el indicado tras sus sentimientos, se convertirá en el Guardián del espacio Tiempo, pero, algo más pasara, Princesa tanto como Guardián tendrán que sacrificar sus más valiosos sentimientos para poder terminar con La muerte" _, aun no entiendo que sentimiento valioso debo sacrificar, pero, lo descubriré en su momento, por favor, ayúdenme, sálvennos- Natsu miro el suelo perdido, el rostro de aquella rubia mostraba lo desesperada que estaba, por poco y se ponía a suplicarles, dejando todo su orgullo como princesa de lado, le importaba su amado pueblo y ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

-Lucy… no te preocupes… yo… prometo que lo are- la rubia se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos, él le dedico una gran sonrisa- lo aremos, te ayudaremos a recuperar tu pueblo- los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas hasta el punto de comenzar a llorar.

-perfecto Natsu la has hecho llorar- Erza se levantó y camino hacia ella, le extendió un pañuelo- después de todo eres Lucy, no importa de qué mundo seas, Lucy siempre será Lucy, la misma chica torpe, malcriada y tonta que conocemos- ella acepto el pañuelo, con el cual se secó las lágrimas enseguida.

-gracias, muchas gracias- les susurro, Mirajane le dejo un plato con comida delante suyo, de repente su estómago volvió a rugir.

-Lucy, antes que nada tienes que comer, si no te puedes desmayar- ella asintió avergonzada mientras agarraba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer algunas de las papas fritas que Mirajane le había preparado, en ese instante, sus ojos brillaron.

-¡delicioso!-exclamo comiendo aún más, Natsu rio.

-¿en tu mundo no comen papas fritas?- pregunto Natsu ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, al ser distintos mundos tenemos distintas costumbres y comidas- el asintió contemplando a la rubia con cariño, ella era tierna y cariñosa, tanto como la Lucy que alguna vez vivió con ellos.- delicioso- volvió a decir emocionada.

-me alegro que te guste, Pandora- le dijo Mirajane sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

-¿oye, porque te dicen Pandora?- pregunto Natsu ella lo miro y sonrió.

-es mi segundo nombre, Lucy Pandora Heartfilia, por lo general todos me llaman Pandora en mi mundo, solo las personas más cercanas a mi pueden llamarme por mi primer nombre, pero, Natsu-sama usted no se moleste por llamarme de mi segundo nombre, llámeme de la manera que le sea más fácil de recordar- el peli rosado asintió, ella tomo un trago de agua antes de seguir comiendo, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar no había comido nada.

-oye, Pandora, o Lucy, esto estaba junto a tu ropa- Gray camino hacia ella y le alcanzo un espejo, el cual brillaba, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se los arrebato de las mano.

-el espejo de Kanna- susurro el maestro quien había escuchado toda la conversación, Lucy lo miro y asintió- creía que era una simple leyenda- le dijo, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-no, siempre existió, siempre ha estado conmigo, desde el día de mi nacimiento, es lo único que me comunica con mi mundo- el maestro asintió, ella abraso aquel espejo, el cual comenzó a brillar aún más.

~Princesa~ retumbo una voz dentro del espejo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella, quien se le cayó al suelo, pero, por suerte, no se quebró, al instante, la figura de una peliblanca se proyectó como un holograma ~¡Princesa Pandora!~ dijo sorprendida.

-Yukino-san… ¡Yukino-san, que alivio, estas bien!- la miro con cariño, aquel holograma le dedico una leve sonrisa.

~no hay tiempo, dentro de poco el extenderá sus ejércitos hacia el oeste, intentando tomar la ciudad sagrada, Polyushka-san me ha dicho que antes de enfrentarte a él, necesitaras los tres amuletos mágicos que solo tú puedes usar, están oculta en la segunda Dimension, tienes que buscarlos y traerlos cuanto antes~ la rubia asintió atenta.

-¿los tres amuletos mágicos?... te refieres a La espada sagrada, el collar de Toma y los anillos de los amantes, ¿no?- pregunto el maestro, la peliblanca asintió

~si, fueron creados para la princesa de la leyenda~ les dijo, de repente, detrás de ella se escuchó un ruido y un grito.

~Yukino apresúrate, los soldados están llegando~ se escuchó otra voz, que sobresalto a la rubia.

-¿Laxus-nii está contigo?- pregunto desesperada.

~No puedo seguir hablando, Pandora debes encontrar los amuletos cuanto antes, debo cortar, pero no dudes que llamare si pasa algo~ la rubia asintió ~"_Vive la princesse pandora* - _le dijo en otro idioma antes de que su figura desapareciese.

-¡Yukino-san _ne disparaît pas_!*- grito Lucy en el mismo idioma que Yukino había hablado, pero ya era tarde, su figura había desaparecido.

* * *

Lucy observaba perdida su espejo, estaba sentada frente al rio que había delante del gremio. Había estado así un buen rato, intentaban hacerla entrar, pero nada, si alguien la veía se sentiría más que confundido, ya que, la noticia de su muerte había aparecido en todos los diarios. Ella guardo su espejo en su bolsillo. Natsu camino hacia ella, se quitó su campera y se la coloco en sus hombros fríos, cubriendo sus ojos con su capucha, ella se sorprendió y lo miro, el sonrió.

-_Yukino espérons que vous êtes bien*- _murmuro Lucy mirando hacia el cielo, volvió a mirar a Natsu- Natsu-sama, no debería preocuparse por mi estoy bien- le dijo, el negó con la cabeza y le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa.

-te enfermeras, y tu cuerpo no tiene las defensas necesarias para enfrentar enfermedades de este mundo, Lucy, soy tu guardián después de todo- ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-gracias, Natsu-sama- murmuro acurrucándose en su campera.

-te grussta- Happy estaba a su lado, la asusto, ella pego un grito.

-¡_ce chat a parlé!*- _grito, Natsu la miro confundido y rio, ella lo señalo- he dicho que el gato ha hablado- comenzó a temblar, se paró de golpe y corrió detrás del peli rosado.

-creo que es la primera vez que vez un exeed, no te asustes, no muerde ni rasguña- él le agarro una mano y la obligo a acercársele a Happy, guio la mano de la rubia hacia la cabeza del pequeño minino y le hiso acariciarlo- así, ¿ves?, no te hace nada- le dijo en un tono cariñoso de voz.

-e-es la primera vez que veo un gato parlante- dijo nerviosa.

-todo el mundo lo dice- dijo en tono burlón el peli rosado, ella se sonrojo y se apartó bruscamente de él, nunca antes un hombre había tenido tanta confianza para acercársele y tocarle su mano. Se sonrojo. En aquel instante, Natsu comprendió lo que estaba pensando- y-yo l-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención…- ella negó con la cabeza.

-n-no, está bien, no se preocupe, Natsu-sama- le dijo con aquel rubor infantil en sus mejillas. Él le sonrió.

-ya lo he dicho, te gruuusta- le dijo el minino, lo que provocó que recibiese una mirada de odio de parte del pelirrosa y una carcajada de la rubia.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, quise poner como segunda lengua en el otro mundo el francés, abajo están las definiciones. Gracias por leer y comenten :D**

***lo que dice Yukino en otro idioma es francés y significa **_**Larga vida a la princesa pandora**_

_*****_**lo que dice Lucy es en francés y significa **_**Yukino no desaparezcas**_

_*****_**Lucy dice **_**Yukino espero que estés bien **_**en francés**

***Lucy dice **_**el gato ha hablado**_** en francés.**

**Ahora una pequeña parodia de cuando Lucy abrasa a Natsu xDD**

**Lucy (princesa): ¡Natsu-sama!- grita y corre a abrasarlo**

**Lucy (muerta): pero que…? Suelta a mi Natsu enseguida – grita con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Natsu (bueno): L-Lucy…- le corresponde el abraso, la Lucy muerta siente que algo en su interior se quiebra en miles de pedacitos.**

**Natsu (malote): Oye tú suelta a MI Lucy- grita enojado.**

**Lucy (muerta): ya es todo! Te matare Lucy!- grita caminando hacia ella.**

**Naomi-chan: ettoo… Lucy, ella no te puede ver ni oír, y tú no la puedes tocar- dice nerviosa, recibe una mirada de odio de su parte.**

**Lucy (muerta): entonces te matare a ti que eres la escritora!- la mira con miedo antes de salir corriendo seguida de la Lucy muerta- Natsu ayúdame- grita, pero este no le hace caso, esta en un rincón emo llorando.**

**Natsu (malote): Lucy… no… TTwTT**

**Naomi-chan: que alguien me salvee! TTwTT – llora mientras corre por su vida.**


	3. Capitulo3: Open my Eyes

Capitulo 3:

~*Open my Eyes *~

Lucy estaba sentada en una mesa dibujando en un cuaderno, tan concentrada en aquel dibujo que no se había percatado del peli rosado, quien la observaba desde atrás suyo, ella dibuja un hermoso paisaje, arboles, un hermoso lago, y en frente, había alguien, a quien lo dibujaba con cariño y por momentos se sonrojaba, con cuidado y calma le dibujaba el rostro. Termino de darle aquellos detalles y observo con cariño el dibujo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Natsu le arranco la libreta de las manos sobresaltándola.

-¡oye!- se quejó parándose de golpe e intentando arrebatársela de las manos, pero el la esquivo con facilidad.

-valla eres muy buena dibujando… a la otra Lucy le encantaba escribir… ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con curiosidad, ella lo miro con odio antes de intentar arrebatárselo, pero nada, el la esquivo y cayó al suelo.

-son…. Los jardines de mi palacio…- le dijo mirándolo con odio, se levantó y suspiro, Natsu observo detenidamente aquel dibujo.

-espera… ¿ese soy yo?- pregunto señalando al muchacho que estaba dibujado, ella le arrebato de las manos la libreta.

-por supuesto que no, Natsu-sama- le dijo ella, el la miro confundido.

-pero se parece a mí- balbuceo, ella se sonrojo y se sentó, abrazo el dibujo con fuerza.

-él es la persona que quiere dominar mi mundo, mi mejor amigo, y aquella persona que fingió amarme, Natsu Haru Dragneel, tu otro yo- murmuro ella sorprendiendo no solo a él, sino que a sus compañeros quienes escuchaban atentos la conversación desde otra mesa, el peli rosado empalideció, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazo con más fuerza su libreta, algunas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon, Erza se levantó y camino hacia ella.

-Lucy, ¿Qué ha pasado en tu mundo?- pregunto agachándose a su lado y mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió su mirada- dinos la verdad, dinos todo- la rubia dejo su libreta sobre la mesa, Erza le agarro sus manos con cariño, Natsu se acercó y se agacho junto a Erza.

-Lucy no llores- la consoló el, Erza lo miro y soltó sus manos, la rubia lo abraso de golpe largándose a llorar, él le correspondió aquel abraso- ya Lucy, dínoslo cuando te sientas lista, de seguro que has pasado por mucho en tu mundo- le susurro el acariciando sus cabellos rubios con cariño.

-lo que necesitas ahora es salir un poco- le dijo Gray acercándosele, Erza se levantó.

-tienes razón, tomar un poco de aire fresco no le aria nada más, y de pasada, le enseñaremos la ciudad- la rubia no quiso soltar a Natsu, sentir su cálido pecho la ayudaba más que cualquier otra cosa. El intento separarse de ella, pero lo abrasaba con aun más fuerza.

-Lucy…- susurro sonrojándose y desviando su mirada hacia Erza- ¿ayuda?- le dijo con una media sonrisa, lo que provocó la risa de Erza y Gray.

-no es necesario, ya estoy bien…- susurro apartándose de él y secándose sus mejillas. Natsu la contemplo de pies a cabeza, verla de aquella manera, tímida, miedosa, dolida y sufriendo le provocaba una extraña sensación, se veía infantil, inmadura, nada que ver a su Lucy.

-oye Lucy, ¿cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto, ella lo miro y frunció el ceño- la Lucy de este mundo iba a cumplir dieciocho, dime, ¿tu cuanto tienes?-Erza la contemplo detenidamente, seria.

-no pareces de diecisiete, tampoco de dieciocho- le dijo, Lucy trago saliva y les sonrió.

-tengo dieciséis, el día de mi coronación fue también, el día de mi cumpleaños- los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, ella era mucho menor que la Lucy, ella era su otra yo, entonces, debían de tener la misma edad, no eso- Lucy nació mucho antes que yo, en mi mundo, el tiempo es de otra manera, lo que aquí pueden ser seis meses allí son seis semanas, lo mismo con los años, tres años aquí seria tres meses allí- les explico ella, Natsu asintió.

-entonces, ¿lo que aquí sería un mes, allí seria…?- pregunto Erza, Lucy se pues seria.

-una semana, allí ha pasado una semana desde que me he ido- les dijo, Natsu se levantó y le agarro de su mano obligándola a levantarse de golpe, la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la salida.

-eso ya no importa, Lucy, estos días tienes que descansar antes de salir en la búsqueda de los tres amuletos mágicos- ella se sonrojo e intento zafarse de su agarre.

-Natsu-sama, no puedo salir- le dijo, él se paró en seco y la miro confundido- tengo un gran poder mágico, eso podría atraer a los gremios oscuros- el asintió, ella suspiro y saco dos llaves elegantes de sus bolsillo, una Hera dorada tenía el símbolo del sol y en la punta, una flecha, la otra plateada tenían el símbolo de la Luna y su punta era como una espada. Se las mostro

-¿también puedes invocar espíritus? Si es así podríamos entregarte las llaves de nuestra Lucy, te serviría de mucho- le dijo Natsu ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, no puedo invocar espíritus celestiales, no me serviría de nada sus llaves- Natsu la miro confundido, ella rio- mi magia es una magia antigua, perdida en los cuatro mundos, cada mil años se ve, es "La luz y la oscuridad", ambas cosas en uno, es como la magia de un dragón, pero, aun más poderosa, a la vez, puedo invocar a los dioses de la luz y la oscuridad, el sol y la luna, ellos me ayudan en combate, y, ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a mantenerme en este mundo sin ser rechazada por las fuerzas de las dimensiones- no solo Natsu se quedó sorprendido al saber que esa magia aún existía, como siempre, el gremio se metía en conversaciones ajenas.

-¿tu… tienes la magia de la que tanto nos enseñan en las escuelas?- pregunto Mirajane acercándosele, la rubia asintió- aunque tú no puedas invocar espíritus, ten, las llaves de Lucy te ayudaran, Pandora- ella le extendió las llaves, Lucy las miro con lastima y negó enseguida.

-no puedo, no serviría de nada- susurro, pero, algo en su interior las hiso agarrarlas, Mirajane sonrió

-tu eres Lucy, así que encontraras la solución, ten, usa tu capa, no te preocupes por tu magia, Natsu te estará cuidando, es más, cuando se propone proteger algo, él siempre lo hace- Mirajane logro que ambos se sonrojasen, le encantaba jugar a ser cupido.

-Es-Esta bien- susurro agarrando su capa, se la coloco con cuidado y guardo las llaves de Lucy tanto como las suyas.

* * *

Natsu arrastraba a la rubia con emoción por toda la ciudad, le mostraba cada tienda que se encontraban, Gray y Erza los miraban manteniendo cierta distancia, en cierto sentido, les preocupaba demasiado Natsu, si se llegase a encariñar tanto con ella podría sufrir demasiado a la hora en la que su mundo se restaure, además, Lucy era una princesa, eso complicaría aún más las cosas. La rubia desde que había salido había tenido un muy mal presentimiento, estaba atenta a todo, sentía otra gran magia terrible, que la hacía temblar de tan solo pensar en ella. No entendía el cómo los demás no se percataban de aquella magia, no Hera una magia normal de ese mundo, parecía provenir de otra. Natsu intento distraerla de todo, y lo había logrado en cierto sentido, todo aquel día él le había contado de los lugares a los cuales su otra yo iba seguido y, sobre los trabajos que hacían juntos, sin pasar de alto, su obsesión con pagar la renta, lo que esa Lucy no entendía que significaba, ya que había crecido en el palacio y nunca había tendió que pagar por vivir allí, ni siquiera los aldeanos tenían que pagar por sus casas, su mundo, tenía otras reglas. A Natsu le costó explicárselo, pero, luego de hacerlo cuatro veces lo entendió. Ella era más dura para entender que la otra Lucy, pero, aun mas inteligente, ya que, a mitad del camino, se habían encontrado con un hombre, el cual tenía un problema haciendo las cuentas de cuanto debía en el banco y demás, Lucy al verlo lo había resuelto de una manera más fácil y corta de la que el hombre la estaba haciendo, para ella, esas cosas parecían fáciles. Su mundo Hera mucho más avanzado que el de ellos, estaba lleno de tecnología, existían robots comandados por magia, autos que volaban y, hasta ciudades subacuáticas, todo eso estaba gobernado por ella. El pueblo la amaba, y ella a él. Ambos caminaban junto con sus compañeros de regreso al gremio, el atardecer caía en silencio, comenzaba a refrescar luego de un día caluroso. De la nada, Lucy sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho, aquel mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande, y que poder mágico aumentaba aún más. una figura negra paso como una sombra debajo de ella, reacciono enseguida y la equipo cayendo al suelo, pero, fue rápida y se agacho sacando sus llaves, aquella sombra se puso delante de ella y de la nada, el apareció. Sus cabellos negros, aquellos ojos rojos, su sonrisa malvada, lucía una camisa, unos pantalones negros y una capa negra como la noche que lo ayudaba a escabullirse con facilidad, el ya no era el mismo de antes. Los ojos de la rubia reflejaban el miedo, cariño, odio, amor, todo a la vez, todo lo que sentía por él.

-Haru Natsu Dragneel- susurro ella levantándose, Natsu la miro confundido.

-Pandora Lucy Heartfilia- le contesto este, sus miradas se encontraron, y nada, ni siquiera Natsu pudo romperlas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto, solo el sabia a que se refería, le sonrió.

-el espejo de Kanna tiene un mellizo, el espejo de Anubis, no ha sido nada fácil tomar la ciudad sagrada para conseguirlo, digamos que…- su mirada era atrevida, le dedico una sonrisa- he tenido que matar al resto de tu familia, aquel sacerdote… ¿era tu tío no?, pues, visítalo en su tumba- la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su familia, era lo más preciado para ella, todo lo que le quedaba- tendrías que haber estado allí, no sabes lo bien que me la he pasado, escuchar los gritos de tu prima Wendy, aquellos gritos de dolor y desesperación, ver su rostro ensangrentado, ver el como la herían, fue algo… magnifico y ni hablar de cuando mate a tu preciado primo, Cobra, el sí que murió de una manera peor a las demás- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, el había asesinado a los que quedaban de su familia, no podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué le aria algo así?, Asia unos meses atrás, él le había dicho que la amaba.

-¡Cállate!- grito cerrando sus manos en formas de puños. Erza se le acercó y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Lucy, cálmate… - susurro, ella la miro y asintió. El pelinegro las miro con curiosidad.

-sabes, también he matado a tus amigos de la infancia, todo gracias a ti lo he hecho, no quiero que nadie se interponga en mi meta de hacerte mi esposa, y si ellos estaban en medio, pues, intentarían hacer todo lo posible para detenerme- la rubia ya no podía más, el cada vez era más bestia, había matado a todos, incluso, a sus mismos amigos de la infancia. Sus pies temblaba, algo en el interior de la rubia se quebró, algo que jamás se podría arreglar, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, llorosos, se apartó de Erza y comenzó a caminar hacia él, quien le extendió una mano- bien, así se hace Lucy, ven conmigo, y crearemos aquel mundo otra vez- la rubia apoyo sus brazos temblorosos en su pecho, lo miro a los ojos, él se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos sufridos.

-Natsu-kun…- su voz era fría- ¿me amas de verdad…?- pregunto, el rostro de él se puso serio.- ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto, el la miro con odio.

-¿no has entendido?- pregunto- todo ha sido una farsa Lucy, nunca me has interesado, todo esto lo hago por tu magia, tu magia es la única capaz de destruir todas las dimensiones, de ayudarme a recuperar mi verdadero poder, además, si contraigo matrimonio contigo, seré capaz de gobernar no solo las cuatro dimensiones, si no, que, el espacio y tiempo- la rubia temblaba se apartó de él retrocediendo lentamente- además, necesito un heredero, una antigua leyenda dice que si "La muerte" y la portadora de "La Luz y la oscuridad" tienen un heredero, este podrá no solo controlar las cuatro dimensiones, tendrá ambas magias y será una maquina asesina- la rubia se sorprendió y se abraso a sí misma.

-¿y tú creerás esa estúpida leyenda? No has aprendido nada del maestro Makarov, él siempre decía que algunas leyendas no eran ciertas, que, no había que dejarse llevar por ellas- Natsu pego una carcajada al escuchar aquello, contemplo de pies a cabeza a la que sería su esposa, su aspecto era horrible, no entendían lo que le habían hecho en ese mundo, pálida, ojerosa, algo desnutrida, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus cabellos rubios sin brillo alguno.

-mira quien habla, la niñita sabelotodo que viajo a otro mundo en busca de su guardián- se burló el, lo que provocó que la rubia no pudiese retener más lágrimas y as dejase caer por sus húmedas mejillas, el Natsu de ese mundo no soporto más verla llorar, nunca antes había visto a Lucy tan débil, desprotegida, camino hacia ella, le toco su hombro, ella se dio vuelta y lo abraso de golpe, sorprendiendo al otro Natsu, no soporto la simple idea de verla en brazos de otro, y mucho menos, de su otro yo- con que… tu eres mi otro yo… ¿Por qué no abrasas a tu Lucy?, ella te debe de necesitar mucho más que esta tonta- lo provocó, pero, él lo ignoro, abraso con más fuerza a Lucy.

-ella está muerta- susurro, el otro Natsu sonrió.

-no del todo, su alma es mi esclava- le extendió su mano, de ella, una llama negra apareció, y la figura de Lucy, pero, ya no era como antes, sus ojos estaban sin vida alguno y eran rojos, sus cabellos largos, negros oscuros como la noche, recogidos en dos coletas parecidas a las de Wendy.

-no…- susurro la rubia mirando al Natsu del otro mundo- no le agás caso, ella ya no existe, esa es su parte malvada, la parte a la cual "La muerte" poseyó- le susurro mirando seria al otro Natsu.

-muy bien Pandora, has adivinado, como se esperaba de la Princesa de las dimensiones- se burló el- Lucy, dime, ¿ya lo han atrapado?- le pregunto al reflejo, el cual asintió.

-sí, Natsu-sama, hemos hecho todo como usted nos dijo, ahora, el príncipe Laxus será ejecutado y la familia real quedara extinta- la rubia se sorprendió.

-¡no! ¡Por favor!- le rogo ella dejando su orgullo de lado, ya nada importaba, su nombre y su apellido ya estaban manchados-¡deja en paz a mi onii-sama, por favor!- ella volvía a llorar, aquel Natsu rio.

-eso será imposible, cásate conmigo y are lo que desees, es tu elección, princesa Pandora- le susurro dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la negrura, ella se apartó de Natsu y corrió hacia el extendiendo su mano, pero, fue tarde, él se esfumo y ella tropezó cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

-¡onii-sama!- grito antes de largarse a llorar. Natsu se agacho a su lado, ella se arrodillo y lo miro a los ojos, aquella Lucy lloraba desconsolada, necesitaba ayuda lo antes posible, estaba sufriendo- Natsu- sama…- susurro antes de largarse a llorar en sus brazos.

* * *

**Etto… lo sientooooo! Últimamente estoy muy desaparecida, pero, entiendan, esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y quiero salir un poco xDD (me entere tantas cosas q pasan en mi barrio o.o de enserio hace mil q no salgo, solo de escuela a casa y compu, eso es lo único que ago, no tengo vida social xDD) bien, para empezar, estoy sin ideas para mis otros fics, así que van a tener que esperar un buen rato, perdonen, mas con el de ¿Qué soy yo? Ya que se acerca al final y estoy pasando una crisis gracias a eso (no quiero que se terminee TTwTT amo ese fic).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y Gracias por leer ~~**

**Naomi- chan xDDDD**

**Pd: la magia de Lucy la invente yoo e.e es la magia de mi OC Naomi e.e no robarla (?**


	4. Capitulo 4: Noche

Capitulo 4:

~Noche~

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Erza, Natsu suspiro y miro hacia el balo.

-le he puesto la tina para que se bañe, me ha hablado muy poco, se le ve deprimida- Erza asintió dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

-será mejor que se quede aquí, en tu casa, si van hacia el apartamento de nuestra Lucy sería raro para sus vecinos, ya que ella está muerta, Natsu, asegúrate que coma, cuídala y no le hagas nada raro- el asintió mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-le preguntare que paso en su mundo, si no me quiere decir la dejare tranquila- Erza asintió, miro por última vez a su amigo, desde esa tarde había comenzado a actuar muy raro, sabía lo que le pasaba, estaba confundiéndola con la Lucy de su mundo.

-Natsu, ella no es nuestra Lucy, aunque la cuidemos, la queramos y le demos el cariño que tanto necesita nunca, pero nunca será nuestra Lucy- Erza bajo la mirada, Natsu asintió, lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así no podía evitar sus sentimientos por ella, no podía evitar no protegerla, ella era tan inmadura, pequeña y torpe, que, le daban ganas de estar a su lado.

-lo se…- murmuro- pero nuestra Lucy se ha vuelto malvada, mejor dicho, nuestra Lucy ha dejado de existir, es por eso, que quiero proteger a Pandora, aprovechar cada minuto con ella, y, cuando sea el momento de decir adiós, yo estaré listo y lo are- Erza asintió, las palabras de Natsu le habían llegado al fondo de su corazón, las había dicho con tantos sentimientos en pie, que la conmovieron por dentro dándole un dolor en el pecho ahogador.

-¿pero… has pensado en sus sentimientos?- le pregunto, se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza- ella sufrirá aún mas de ahora en más, has visto como es tu yo del otro mundo, la ha usado, ha matado a todos sus seres queridos, su familia, sus amigos, todo, ella perdió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿crees que ella te dejara así como así? Tu eres su único sustento en estos momentos, ella se ha apegado bastante a ti, le costara separarse, en especial, por culpa de ser el otro yo del Natsu del otro mundo- Natsu asintió y desvió su mirada hacia el baño gracias a su buen sentido auditivo, pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado de aquella rubia, Erza lo miro decepcionada antes de salir por la puerta, en aquella fría noche.

Natsu agarro ropa limpia que había sobre su cama, camino hacia el baño, el cual tenía por separado la bañera, era un baño tradicional japonés, una puerta de vidrio borroso apartaba la ducha / tina del lavadero, dejo la ropa sobre el lavarropas y se apoyó contra la puerta suspirando y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, pudo escuchar el como ella susurraba cosas en otro idioma. Natsu no soporto más escucharla llorar y entro, ella se sobresaltó al verlo, estaba cubierta por la espuma que había en la tina, sentada allí, abrasando sus rodillas las cuales apretaba con fuerza, el baño estaba cálido, él se acercó a ella lo suficiente, se agacho enfrente suyo, su rostro estaba rojo, Natsu le jalo de una mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho abrasándola, y mojándose por el agua que rebalsaba de la tina.

-Lucy, no llores, yo estaré a tu lado, pero, por favor no llores más…- le susurro Natsu, ella se sorprendió antes de corresponderle aquel abrazo intentando no llorar, pero le era imposible- Lucy… por favor… me haces sentir mal, saber que yo te estoy haciendo sufrir… me pone mal…- aunque fuese el otro Natsu quien le hiciese todo aquello, seguía siendo Natsu, el mismo al que ella conocía, y eso le dolía, ella se apartó de él cubriéndose y asintió.

-l-lo siento… te has mojado…- susurro avergonzada, el negó con la cabeza, extendió una mano hacia su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-no importa… Lucy- dijo sonrojándose, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado- L-Lucy… cúbrete… estas desnuda…- ella se sonrojo y se miró, la espuma se había dispersado, abrió la boca para gritar mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cubriéndose con sus manos, iba a gritar, pero, Natsu fue rápido y se tiro encima de ella en la tina para cubrirle la boca con una mano, ignorando el simple hecho de que ella seguía desnuda en la tina- no grites… Estoy seguro que Erza aún no se ha ido, creerá que te he hecho algo, ¿entendiste?- ella asintió nerviosa, el suspiro y aparto su mano de sus labios, suaves, ya estaba más que mojado, la miro aliviado y salió la tina, por haberse tirado repentinamente el agua había rebalsado por los bordes, Natsu se quitó su remera empapada y agarro una toalla para ofrecérsela a Lucy, ella la agarro y se cubrió rápidamente saliendo de la tina, miro a Natsu a los ojos antes de caminar hacia él.

-pescara un resfriado…- susurro, el negó con la cabeza.

-la que lo hará eres tu si no te secas, Lucy, tú no tienes defensas que puedan combatir las enfermedades de nuestro mundo, un mínimo resfriado y podrías morir, me preocupas…- le susurro, la rubia apoyo su mano sobre el pecho del peli rosado, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

-no tienes por qué preocuparse tanto por mí- le susurro ella el negó con la cabeza, iba a hablar, pero, ella lo interrumpió apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios- Natsu-sama yo no soy tu Lucy- le dijo ella algo decepcionada, el asintió, la abrazo de golpe, fuertemente.

-lo se… pero… desde que te vi… algo raro me pasa, y, no es lo mismo que sentía por la otra Lucy, esto es distinto, a que no quieras que me preocupe por ti, es inevitable para mí, eres tan inmadura que quiero estar a tu lado en estos momentos- ella se sorprendió pero correspondió aquel abraso, le pasaba algo similar, desde que lo vio, algo en su interior cambio, sentía que lo necesitaba, a él, no a su otro yo, solo a él, al Natsu de aquella dimensión.

-por favor… no me dejes… abrásame más fuerte… no quiero quedarme sola en mi mundo… desde que los observaba escondida por las sombras me he encariñado bastante con ustedes, es raro, lo sé, pero, quiero estar con ustedes, con el gremio…. Quiero estar contigo…. Natsu-sama…- le susurro acurrucándose en su pecho, Natsu se sorprendió, pero aun así, callo rendido ante ella, la abraso con fuerza, ella necesitaba el cariño de alguien, ser mimada por alguien, ser consolada.

-Lucy… - susurro el ante el cuerpo frio de la rubia, quien temblaba.

-eres tan cálido…- murmuro ella, el asintió.

-es gracias a mi magia…- le susurro, ella se separó un poco de él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, asintió lentamente.

-lo sé, tu magia es la de un dragón… una magia cálida… tanto como tu nombre… ambos quedan a la perfección, Natsu, verano, el verano es cálido, como tu…. Sabes… me gusta el verano- le dedico una gran sonrisa, cosa que hiso sonrojar a Natsu, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, tenían tanta inocencia que lo iban a volver loco.

-será mejor que nos cambiemos, te he dejado ropa limpia en el canasto- le acaricio el rostro con cuidado antes de separarse de ella- saldré un momento, Lucy, quédate en casa y no le respondas a nadie, tengo que traerte ropa de la otra Lucy- ella asintió.

-lo que usted ordene, Natsu-sama- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Lucy se había cambiado con aquella amplia remera de Natsu y aquellos bóxer de hombre, se sentía avergonzada de usar aquello, no estaba acostumbrada, aquella ropas olían a él, aquella hermosa fragancia que tenía, había comido lo que Erza le había dejado y en esos momentos se estaba acostando a dormir, eran las tantas de la noche y ella tenía sueño, había pasado un horrible día. Se acordó en el instante en el cual cerro sus ojos de sus llaves, las cuales tenía a su lado, sus llaves de la luna y el sol brillaban, un color dorado y negro, ella les había ordenado ayudarla en la búsqueda de los tres amuletos mágicos, si sabían su localización seria mucho más fácil, de la nada una Luz brillante apareció en la habitación y una figura se formó tras ella, un muchacho alto, de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y con una cicatriz en su ojos derecho apareció en la habitación sonriéndole, otro muchacho de cabellos negros que cubría su ojo izquierdo apareció a su lado, al instante hiso una reverencia ante ella.

-mi disculpas por interrumpir sus sueños, mi ama, pero, queríamos informarle el cómo va la búsqueda- le dijo formalmente aquel muchacho e cabellos negros y haciendo aquella reverencia- inclínate ante nuestra ama…- se quejó el pelinegro, el rubio solo lo miro con odio y le dedico un "Tsk" de respuesta.

-hey, Pandora, ¿todo bien?- le pregunto como si nada el rubio haciendo enojar al pelinegro, Lucy sonrió bobamente, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

-h-hola Sting, Rouge…- murmuro ella sentándose en la cama.

-pandora…. Has adelgazado… ya no estas gorda…- le dijo Sting contemplándola, pero al rato, recibió un golpe de Rouge.

-S-Señorita usted no le haga caso a este idiota, usted siempre ha tenido buen físico- dijo Nervioso, Lucy suspiro y asintió.

-¿y bien?- pregunto ella cambiando de tema, ene so, ambos se miraron y se pusieron serios.

-hemos localizado la espada sagrada…- le dijo Sting- pero el camino es largo y peligroso, Pandora, no estás bien de salud, no te sobre esfuerzos, mañana te contaremos los detalles, necesitas estar bien descansada- le dijo Sting serio, ella asintió.

-prosigan con la búsqueda de los otros dos, pero, tengan cuidado, si están exhausto, por favor no sigan, descansen, no sé qué aria sin ustedes- susurro ella Sting se le acercó y se agacho frente a ella antes de darle un golpe con los dedos en la frente.

-tonta, no te preocupes, estaremos bien, después de todo somos tus preciados guardianes- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió lentamente.

- Rouge… cuídalo… él es quien me preocupa más al decir que todo estará bien…- susurro la rubia, Rouge asintió.

-si, como usted diga… por favor descanse, y… no este deprimida… era inevitable lo que ha sucedido con su familia, lo siento…- susurro ella negó con la cabeza intentando calmarlo.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, ahora, vallan- susurro ella antes de acostarse, ambos le dedicaron una gran sonrisa.

-descanse, señorita- le susurro Rouge antes de desaparecer.

-duerme bien, estúpida princesa- le dijo Sting.

La manera en la que sus queridos espíritus la trataban era especial. Rogué la trataba con formalidad y respeto, la apreciaba y protegía, en cambio, Sting, la insultaba y la trataba como una hermana pequeña molesta. Sting era su espíritu del sol y Rouge de la luna, ambos habían estado junto con ella desde el día de su nacimiento, eran importantes para ella, si algo le pasaran ella enloquecería al instante, ellos eran como sus hermanos mayores. Al poco tiempo que se durmió, Natsu llego con una mochila llena de ropa y junto con Happy, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Natsu acaricio su mejilla antes de besar su frente y echarse al sillón a dormir, Happy se acostó alado de la rubia.

* * *

-¡déjame ir!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un rubio, intentando librarse de las cadenas que tenía en sus manos y piernas atadas, un pelinegro lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-ni lo sueñes, iras a buscarla, te conozco- le dijo el, la mirada del rubio se llenó de odio, apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

-Natsu-sama, el ejército ha podido tomar la ciudad de plata, en estos momentos están dando las ordenes- una pelinegra se le acercó a aquel muchacho, quien la miro y asintió.

-muy buen trabajo Lucy, eres algo más útil que tu otro yo- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella lo miro sin sentimiento ni expresión alguna.

-es un honor para mí que usted me diga aquellas cosas- le dijo ella, el sonrió y miro a aquel rubio.

-tu hermana a estas alturas creerá que estás muerto, ¿no te parece Lindo, Laxus?- se burló el pelinegro.

* * *

**Lo siento por tardarme tanto, es que tuve unas semanas complicadas, pero, ya todo se arregló, espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que quedo corto. Si no entienden algo lo explicare en el próximo cap, son las tantas de la noche en mi país y estoy cansada, así que no sé si me explique bien en algunas partes. Una cosita que me había olvidado decirles, le he puesto segundo nombre a los del otro mundo ya que si no sería un lio manejar a dos Natsus y a dos Lucys con el mismo nombre, se confundirían cual es cual, es solo por eso que le he puesto otros nombres. Perdón por la demora otra vez y gracias por leer:D**


End file.
